Of Knights and Princesses
by Fowler
Summary: My take of the relationships and lifes of the characters we love most set right after the new kids on the block. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Knights and Princesses

Of Knights and Princesses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it..

A/N: First Fan Fiction go easy lots of reviews please. I'm not sure what the couples will be everyone will be in the story the first chapter will be Seth/Marissa though. I will navigate their relationship. After that everyone will be in it. Chapter One Just Seth Riss. Onward...!

"If someone would have told me a year ago that you and me would be the loneliest people in all of Newport I wouldn't have believed them. Well at least not the you part." Seth sat on the bench Marissa's heavy breathing and the sound of the waves beating in his head. Replaying the situation in his head Summer's dad and Zach had really hit it off. They were done over nothing left. After what seemed like an eternity Marissa finally spoke "I'm sorry Seth..." she said in a low whisper. Tears rolling down her face. Seth felt so sorry for her the girl next door the one with all the problems the one he made everything worse for. "_Shh _Riss you didn't do anything wrong." Seth felt so bad for this girl why had it taken them this long to connect. to actually form some sort of bond. He wanted to console her make sure she didn't do anything she might regret later. Keep her from a classic Cooper freak out... Seth noticed that Marissa looked like she needed a hug slowly he pulled her into a strong embrace. Marissa was startled at first but gladly accepted the hug. She noticed that instantly that Seth wasn't as small as the jocks and preps. He wasn't necessarily as good a hugger as Ryan but he definitely made you feel safe. Marissa cried softly into Seth's shoulder. "I'm really sorry for all the mean things that I've ever done to you, birthday party's to Ryan leaving I'm really sorry for all of it." "Riss don't worry its in the past he said as he slowly stroked her hair. "Besides running away not exactly my finest hour." Marissa chuckled. "No Seth there was definitely better ways to go about it." "Hey whatever though its what we Cohen's do were not exactly thinkers we act on impulse." Marissa broke down laughing after that. It was so good to see Marissa laugh at least he knew he could still have that effect on people. "Come on Princess Newport I'm taking you home as he took her hand." Alright but not to my moms I'm not into dealing with the gruesome twosome." Whatever the Princess wants he said while jumping into the drivers seat of the Range Rover. "Rooney?" Seth asked while slipping the disc into the CD player of the car. "Is that even a question?!" Marissa chuckled. It was weird having someone with similar taste in music as company Seth thought... "Summer and Ryan would be complaining right now." Marissa frowned at the mentioning of there names. Seth smiled at her to let her know that he didn't mean to upset her. Marissa didn't care though she was just sitting there getting lost in his smile. She now knew why Summer couldn't get enough of him. Whether Summer liked to admit it or not. They pulled up into Jimmy's driveway sat there for awhile. "Need me to open the door for you?" "No I'll manage." Marissa said as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Seth you were my Knight in shinning armor tonight I owe you one." "No Marissa you owe me twenty, but I'll only hold you to one." He said kissing Marissa on the forehead. "Catch ya later Cooper!" Seth yelled as he watched her walk away. As Marissa walked into the house all she could think about was the kiss that had sent shivers down her spine.


	2. Reality Hits

Reality Hits

Chapter 2

Disclaimer Not mine if it was woul

Jimmys House.

"Dad!" Marissa called. "You home?" "Hey kiddo!?" Jimmy said yawning. "What you doing here the grusome twosome get to you again." Jimmy asked concerned.

"No Dad guy problems I think Ryan moved on." "Wow kiddo you ok? You seem to be taking it well?" Jimmy asked wondering why his daughter wasn't breaking

down. "Yeah Dad it sucks but somthing tells me I'll be ok... Ryans just one guy right." "Exactly! Ryans just one guy there will be someone great for

out there for you." "Yeah Dad I know one day I'll meet my knight in shining armour." Marissa said trying hard not to laugh at the princess and knight

conversation from earlier with Seth. "Anyways Dad I'm really beat I think I'm gonna get some sleep." "Alright kiddo take it easy alright." Jimmy said as

he walked over to her kissing her on the forehead in almost the same place Seth had. God why couldn't she get him out of her head. Summer

would kill her if she knew that she was thinking of Seth Cohen this way. Marissa reached the bedroom flopping down on the bed about to pass out when Jimmy

called out. "Marissa honey call Summer!"

Cohens household.

Seth couldn't believe what had just happened he had just connected with Marissa on a level he never knew he could. Seth walked into the livingroom plumping

down on the couch. Seth was just picking up the controller as Ryan walked in. "Hey man where ya been its really late? Your parents are pissed!" Seth had never

really checked the time and since his little escape to Portland his curfew had been strict. "Shit man what time is it?" "Like 1:30 fuck bro you were suppose to be

home at 12:00" "Its gonna be ugly when you talk to Sandy and Kirsten." "That pissed eh?" "Yeah man Kirsten was absolutly livid!" "Shit!" "Where were you anyways?

Summer finally take you back?" Seth wondered if Ryan would be mad if he told him that he was out with Marissa all night. He thought about it but decided against it.

"No man I saw her with Zach and her dad. Looks like he really is Prince Fucking Charming? They were really hitting it off I mean fuck whats he got that I don't!"

Seth was starting to get angry thinking about Summer again. "Dude I'm really sorry although in a way this could be good. I mean Summer's moved on maybe you should to?" "Yeah I don't know man I loved Summer and who am I gonna move on to. I mean yeah Supergirls an interesting prospect. However I have no real prospects like "Lindsay!" Seth mentioned her name forgeting that Ryan had yet to tell him about her. "What does Lindsay have to do with you getting over Summer" "I don't know man I dont know...?" "Who even told you about Lindsay and what makes you say I'm into her?" "Its moving around Harbour man everyone knows who Ryans going out with I mean your like Marissa's territory believe me its going around." "Fuck what about Marissa you don't think she would do anything drastic do you? "Well it is Marissa Cooper the drama queen.. but I think she will be ok." "Fuck man." Ryan was pacing now. "Maybe I should call her let her know whats going on?" "Relax man shes a big girl you dont have to save everyone other people can do it." "Yeah maybe you right anyways man I'm beat im just gonna sleep." "Yeah alright Ry take it easy dont think to much about Marissa or any beautiful redheads?"

The next morning Ryan walked into the house to hear the door bell ring Ryan quickly checked his appearance and answered the door to find Marissa standing there. Immediatly Ryan thought the worst... "Marissa I'm so sorry..." Ryan was cut off by Marissa. "Actually Ryan Im here to see Seth!"

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED IMPUT!


End file.
